


Death by Papercut

by Frostberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Old flames reunited, dementors are shit, hp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: An empty room full of paper sculptures. Paper as sharp as a slice from a knife. Konan and Sasori. HP AU





	Death by Papercut

The Execution Chamber was silent; still, almost empty. The ceiling was so high nobody could see the top. A silver lake swirled gently and beautifully, like swirls of cigarette smoke. 

The only person there, sitting on a chair above the silver water was a mudblood. It was floating softly away, not touching the strange water. The woman had medium length purple hair down to her shoulders. A single paper flower was held in front of a messy bun. Orange eyes had already been drained of her tears and all that was left was nothing but anger.

Her eyes looked up when two wizards entered. 

“You may have taken my wand, you piece of shit. But you haven’t taken everything else,” she grumbled, glaring at the two of them. The redhead moved his wand only slightly as silver threads danced around the water and himself. She glanced down at his wand; it was definitely hers. Twelve and a half inches with maple and butterfly wing. 

“What? We didn't do anything at all that belongs to you,” Hidan put on his gloves. His robes smelled of rotting decay; he was the Dementor Master after all. Konan tried to struggle, but the silver threads from Sasori’s wand then clasped around her neck. “Y’know, it wasn’t your wand in the first place. You  _ stole  _ it, and the Dark Lord condemns Mudbloods. Your freaky magical ability of manipulating paper is a sin.” He spat into the water, where a clawed hand was briefly seen in the misty lake. 

“I’m not a mudblood, I’m half-blood-” She began to struggle, the paper rose in her hair drifting down into the lake as she was losing the ability to live. She knew why Hidan had turned up, because this was where the Dementors were.

“You’re as much as a mudblood as the paper you fiddle with all day long,” said Sasori, leaving the paperwork in mid air as he read out loud Konan’s crimes. The paper rose floated gently down into the lake, where is lay above the silvery water. “You are hereby sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss on these accounts: You took a witch or wizard’s wand when you were eleven, used it to get into Hogwarts until you graduated in your seventh year. You then started up your own artist’s studio using parchment to make children’s toys and paper sculptures, using the wand to make the sculptures move.”

“I didn’t take the wand,” Konan replied, looking at Sasori instead of Hidan’s creepy smile. “It  _ chose  _ me.” 

There was a flash, and the paper rose suddenly came back to life. It multiplied, swimming in the air right at Hidan. It then went full speed and sliced Hidan in half, into the torso. Bloody spurted from the rotting meat robes, and he fell down, silent. 

The lake was still moving quietly, but Konan noticed it was getting faster. Sasori sidestepped the blood leaking onto the floor. 

“The God of Death, they said about him.” Sasori said. “Never thought he’d die from a mere papercut.” 

“I’d do the same to you too.” Konan shot back, the paper slowly covering Hidan like a coffin. He slowly sank into the silver lake. During the few seconds she had, the threads covering her had faltered. 

She shot her paper at Sasori and he slashed her wand, and they burned to a crisp. The wand was not his; and the spell was weak. The paper multiplied again and formed wings behind her back. As soon as she flew off her seat, a black rotting hand reached out of the lake. 

A Dementor, sealed off from the world until the person in the chair moved. She floated up several metres as the creature came into the air, its foul presence making her almost lose hope. 

Konan dodged it as flew down to Sasori, tugging the wand out of his grip. He was too busy looking at the Dementor; all memories except grim ones must have remained in his mind. 

“ _ Expecto Patronum. _ ” 

A beautiful small butterfly surrounded them, protecting them both. He looked up again at her, paralysed by the Dementor near them. 

“Remember what we had, Sasori?” 

He didn’t answer. 

Konan tried again. “This war against Madara Uchiha, we’re losing… Come on.” 

He didn’t answer. 

“We have to go.” 

He didn’t answer. 

“Answer me.”

He didn’t answer. 

Without thinking, she brought the tip of her wand to his throat. Briefly, Konan had in mind the Killing Curse to kill her ex lover. 

But she didn’t.

The butterfly faded, and the dementor was only a few metres away. She breathed in a heavy sigh, still as the water once was. One small piece of paper, sharp enough to kill, was what she wanted. 

Summoned from the paper layers of her delicate face, it took one slice and Sasori’s throat was cut. He fell to the floor like Hidan did. 

She didn’t want him to die by the Dementor’s Kiss. Konan looked around, spotting a door. 

A cold hand grasped her shoulder, making her turn. 

With the last strength she had, she burst into millions of paper butterflies. The dementor moved back, confused. It was blind, and it could not see the beautiful sight in front of it.

It sunk back into the lake, no signs of human life in its chamber. Konan escaped; butterflies going in every direction, for she was strong and brave enough to take it all in. 


End file.
